Talk:Race/@comment-680972-20180709114101
Werewolves are Heteromorphic, Lizardmen are Demi-Human... where would wolfmen fall in? What exactly constitues heteromorphic in terms of race? Heteromorphic means two or more states. Example would be a werewolf with a wolfman state and a normal creature state (human for instance). Depending on lore (don't know which one applies to Yggdrasil) lycanthropy can be a curse, virus, disease or other type of contagion that spreads through bites or even just a small scratch. It can thus be spread from an infected to humans, elves, dwarfs etc etc etc depending on setting. Problem is not all heteromorphic races have different states (afaik), angels and demons would be some examples or does leveling up a race constitute the different states? Demiurge has Imp (10) Arch-Devil (5), from what I understand about classes the basic ones can go to 15, then a more specialized goes to 10 and the last choice goes to 5. I don't know if this applies to races but it would make sense if Demiurge had Demon 15, Imp 10 and Arch-Devil 5. Albedo has lvl 10 Imp as well which would suggest that one of the options when going from 2nd tier to 3rd would be Succubus/Incubus. Does this mean werewolves have different states similar to vampires? Lupusregina is a level 5 werewolf, in the webcomic she can turn herself into a 4 legged wolf... Twilight shit in other words. So once a Werewolf hits lvl 15, could that possibly mean the next level would be lycanthrope? Technically werewolves are forcefully turned during a full moon. I have only read up til LN8 and Lupusregina was outside during the night but it never said there was a full moon, nor does she turn into a wolf at all in any LN as far as I'm aware but like I said, I haven't read beyond LN8 and only know of the webcomic transformation due to this wiki. So back to the main question about werewolves vs wolfmen. I've not seen any info about there being wolfmen so could one reason be that that's a race taken by werewolves? Could it be similar to Shalltears True Vampire race? An example would be Werewolf up to 15, Lycanthrope up to 10 and finally Lycan with 5 race levels. With werewolf form being restricted to a wolf, Lycanthrope with the temporary transformation into a 2 legged wolfbeing (don't know if werewolves race is restricted to humans or if any humanoid or demi-human race would be an option. There are after all werewolves, wererats, werebears etc but we only know of werewolf so far) and then finaly an option to be a Lycan (can transform at will, not vulnerable to silver) or perhaps a True Werewolf (permanently in beast form). I could see both being compelling choices, one would allow for the player to use magic etc in humanoid form and then transform into were form for close combat whilst the other would be a close combat specialization. Shalltear has Vampire 10 and True Vampire 10. If the 15, 10 and 5 levels applied I have no idea how it would work in this case? Would you start as a Lesser Vampire? At lvl 15 become a Vampire or True Vampire? If you chose True Vampire would you get both True Vampire and Vampire as a True Vampire would most likely get everything a normal Vampire would but it would restrict you in the way that you couldn't get a 3rd tier change whilst if you chose Vampire you could perhaps get Vampire Count as a race for the 3rd tier? So a person going for the 3rd tier could get 15+10+5 race levels whilst a True Vampire would get 15+10+10 but be restricted to a 2nd tier race? When thinking about Shalltear we also have the Undead race to think about. Would you perhaps start as an undead? Then at lvl 15 chose one of the many types of undead? Skeleton, Vampire, Zombie, Death Spirit etc? I guess this is what makes a race heteromorphic. A humanoid will always be just a humanoid, a demi-human will always be a demi-human whilst a heteromorph can start as an undead and then turn into a Vampire, Dullahan, Skeleton mage etc etc etc. Whilst writing this I think I figured out what it means to be heteromorpic in Yggdrasil. I don't know if my conclusion is correct but to me it makes sense, perhaps a page on what heteromorpic meant in Yggdrasil could be added as I couldn't find a page dedicated to it. I guess my questions are rather pointless since everything is just speculation but I still think it's interesting to try and break down made up game mechanics for a game that doesn't exist but I would very much like to play ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Lupusregina is best waifu!